


Protection

by quietdreams



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Incident, Protectiveness, Raptors, Requested, Velociraptors, male!Blue, possessive!Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: Request:OCxMale!BlueBlue is possessive over the OC and tries to hurt Owen because he goes near her, but OC stops him in time.This was requested of me by a friend of mine on Wattpad, and has also been posted on there.





	Protection

Working at Jurassic World was a very interesting occurrence, and when offered a job to be a trainer and caretaker in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo attraction, Jasmine Murphy immediately accepted. Once on  _Isla Nublar_ , she was housed in a well-sized apartment, and was told that the omnivores she was to be in charge of would have free range of her apartment in order for her to get familiar with humans and their scents.

Jasmine held the three eggs as they hatched, and was the only one in the room when the three Gallimimus stumbled onto the floor. They were the size of small dogs, their long necks and small, toothless heads making them seem fairly tall, as when Jasmine stood, the little theropods nearly reached her knees. They had very long fingers and long arms, which, once they were about a week old, they would use for digging or grabbing eggs, and when Jasmine had asked why she was housing three instead of one, she was told it was because the Gallimimus is a flock animal.

Taking this into account, Jasmine came up with a plan to get the small creatures the exercise they needed, while bonding with them, before clearing them for entrance into the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. And so, looping a simple lead around their necks, Jasmine walked them outside, to a controlled area, and let them loose to run around until their energy wore down.

It took a little while, and after a few minor scratches from the little ones' claws, –which she made a mental note to file down later– Jasmine was holding a metal bucket full of different treats for the Gallimimus, including some small frozen mice, a handful of insects, and few quail eggs. Standing in front of three tired, panting theropods, she reached into the bucket and began handing out their rewards for behaving well while playing around with each other for the past hour.

As she was handing Phoenix, one of the Gallimimus with the brighter orange and red markings, a quail egg, a voice called out to her from behind the fencing.

"I remember when I could hand-feed the raptors. They were always so teethy," Velociraptor trainer and researcher, Owen Grady, remarked.

Chuckling, Jasmine allowed the animal to reach up and take the egg, with gentle scolding to be gentle, before tossing a few grasshoppers out of the bucket onto the ground to keep them occupied for a moment while she turned around.

"I suppose that's the good thing about the Gallimimus, then; They don't have any teeth," she retorted, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"No teeth? Well then, what good are they?" Owen teased, a smile playing at his lips as Jasmine walked over to the fence that separated them.

"Well,  _Mr. Grady_ , not to burst your carnivore  _bubble_ , but not all dinosaurs are required to have sharp, pointy teeth."

"Yeah, just sharp pointy claws, it seems," Grady joked, motioning to her scratched arms and legs.

"Ah, yeah. I meant to trim them the other night, but living with these little guys, the time just flies by sometimes."

The two continued to make small talk until the Gallimimus made their way over and squawked, one of the girls, Buck Beak –known for her lighter colored body and darker colored muzzle,– wrapping her long arms around her leg while the last girl, Atilla the Hen –known as  _Tilly_  for short– walked up to the fence and began squawking at Owen. Looking down at the little Gallimimus, Owen chuckled, noticing how attached they had become to Jasmine. That was what the park wanted, after all.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to get these guys back to the apartment, otherwise I'll be  _carrying_  them. And that is  _not_  a fun time," Jasmine said, grabbing the leads she had brought them there with to secure them back around their necks and bring them home.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then. You still running around the island in the mornings?" Owen questioned, having not seen her the past few days.

"Oh, yeah, these three have just kept me a little preoccupied recently in the mornings,  _but_  I should be around in the morning.  _Somewhere_." Jasmine teased, smiling as she took the leads in her hands and opened the doors, keeping a tight grip on the leads in order to keep the little ones under control.

After saying goodbye to each other, Jasmine and Owen parted ways, waving to each other before heading to their respective homes.

The next day, Jasmine left the Gallimimus that she cared for with a friend for the morning, taking up her usual morning jog for the first time in three days.

About twenty minutes into her jog, Jasmine reached the  _Raptor Paddock_ , also known as the  _Raptor Research Arena,_ an enclosure that housed four Velociraptors of unknown intelligence;  _Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo._ Due to their unknown intelligence, Simon Masrani, founder of  _Jurassic World_ , assigned the InGen Security Division to build the arena and investigate the raptors.

Testing the intelligence of these creatures is where Owen Grady comes into the equation.

The ex-Navy man had been around since the raptors were hatchlings, imprinted on them, asserted himself as their alpha. He was able to train them from then on, but it was a long, slow process, with much to be learned about them.

Reaching the large main gate of the arena, Jasmine came to a stop, allowing herself to catch her breath while slowly walking around the outer edge. As she reached the caged area, she gave a wave to the Raptor Paddock's security before heading up the stairs and onto the metal walkway.

In the arena below, the raptors had been chasing after a pig in the tall vegetation until she arrived.

Noticing her arrival, Owen held up his hand and and ended the test, the small pink pig running into its cage, the door closing behind it as the raptors came to a stop, Owen pressing his clicker to get the attention of the dinosaurs below them.

"Eyes on me," Owen announced, frowning as he noticed a certain raptor's gaze focusing away from him. "Blue. Blue!" Owen yelled, pressing the clicker a few more times before the raptor's gaze was torn away from Jasmine and focused on him. "Watch it," Owen warned him, pointing, earning a noise from one of the others.

This went on for a minute or two until all of the raptors seemed to settle down, and then it was time for their treats. Glancing over at Jasmine, Owen smiled and motioned for her to come over.

"Come on over here, training is done for the morning, I was just going to hand out their rewards," Owen stated, waiting until she made her way over to take a piece of meat out of the metal bucket.

Standing next to Owen as he began tossing the pieces out to the raptors, Jasmine looked down in the bucket and saw a large dead rat. After asking if she could toss the last piece, Owen agreeing, Jasmine leaned over and reached down into the bucket to pick up the dead rat.

As she leaned closer to Owen, a low growl was heard below them, coming from Blue, whose pupils had narrowed into slits, and was now glaring up at Owen.

Owen, looking down at the raptors to see what was causing the small commotion, saw that Blue was glaring up at them and thought that perhaps Blue was uncomfortable with the idea of being tossed food by someone  _not_ his alpha.

He thought that for all of two seconds, when Jasmine stood back up straight, holding the dead rat, and suddenly, Blue was standing at attention, his tail swishing happily behind him as his pupils blew up, leaving only a thin ring of colour around the black, his glare fading as his expression took on one more similar to a puppy, tongue practically lolling out.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Owen watched as the young brown haired woman beside him smiled down at the raptor before tossing the dead rat down to him. Blue even jumped up a bit to catch the rat, swallowing it quickly before twisting around in a happy little circle, earning a laugh from the young woman.

"Well, I've never seen him quite like that,  _but_ , I guess you learn new things every day. Especially when it comes to these guys," Owen said, looking down at the group and raising his hand, dismissing the raptor pack.

As he turned his attention over to Jasmine, and the raptors below them took off, only Blue stayed behind, growling as Owen wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

Blue's growls became louder and louder, until finally, he launched himself up into the air, snapping his jaws up at them.

" _Woah,_ **hey!**  Cut the shit, Blue! You know Jasmine! Don't be so damn rude!" He yelled, scolding the raptor.

In reply, Blue simply turned away and ran into the brush, allowing the two to turn away and think that he was leaving them be. As soon as they let their guard down, however, Blue turned back around and charged, crouching close to the ground before  _launching_  himself into the air, hitting the underside of the walkway with his back, causing the two that had been leaning against the railing to stumble from the force that shook that part of the walkway.

They thought they were okay for a split second, until Jasmine realized that she was actually falling. It was that split second of calm, thinking that things were fine, she had escaped a potential disaster unscathed, that made her tipping over the edge of the railing even worse.

A scream erupted from Jasmine as she fell, only coming to an immediate stop when Owen quickly leaned over the railing and grabbed her by the ankle. Owen, however, did not get the chance to pull the young woman up, as Blue was soon jumping up and hitting the walkway again, sending Owen over the edge as well.

Expecting to either land on her head and die, or end up paralyzed, Jasmine was surprised when she felt an impact to her side, and movement afterward. Opening her eyes, the young brown-eyed girl was even more surprised to see a raptor, more specifically  _Blue,_  standing before her, leaned down and looking at her with his head tilted to the side, almost as though he was...  _concerned_  for her. His pupils were blown wide, and he slowly leaned down toward her until

A groan from a ways behind Blue made both of them turn towards it, Blue's pupils immediately contracting into slits again, glaring in the direction of Owen before slowly turning his body toward the human male.

It took a moment, but as Jasmine watched the raptor's body language, she realized very quickly that Blue had begun to  _stalk_  Owen, slowly circling around him, closing in. It was unusual for a raptor, because they were pack hunters, but this almost seemed  _personal_.

Quickly pushing herself up, Jasmine carefully made her way over to Owen, never turning her back on Blue, keeping her eyes on the raptor at all times.

"Don't shoot! For the love of  _God,_ ** _don't shoot!_ "** She yelled out to the Paddock's Security, who had rushed over and began aiming their nonlethal weapons at the raptor.

Owen lifted his head from the ground, only to see Jasmine backing up to him with Blue circling around, one arm outstretched to the side, apparently signalling to the security guards to hold their fire. Hopefully it would work, as he knew that the raptors would never trust him again if they shot, and then years of work would be tossed away.

Finally reaching Owen, Jasmine lowered her hand and instead reached back to grab the man's shirt, tugging on him to get up, which he did, very carefully, and  _very_  slowly. Blue was getting closer and closer, and the two were now circling around, Owen trying to protect her and Jasmine trying to protect him. It wasn't until they realized that the only time Blue ever vocalized angrily at them was when they were touching did they begin to have an inkling of what the  _hell_ was going on.

 "Jasmine, Barry opened the gate, if we can back to it," Owen started, reaching out to grab her arm, which earned a hissing sound from Blue and a step forward, his eyes narrowed in on Owen.

"Listen to me, you need to  _go_. Go and get behind the gates, I don't exactly know what's going on, but I don't think he'll hurt me," Jasmine said, the two of them now back up toward the gate, where Barry stood next to the controls, muttering to himself in French with a worried expression.

Beyond that was Hoskin, watching with an amazed, greedy look in his eye as he took in everything that was happening. A woman that had next to nothing to do with the raptors was eliciting such a reaction from one. To him, it seemed like something he could possibly  _use_  and  _weaponize_.

Once they were close enough to the gate, Jasmine spun around and shoved Owen through the large opening, yelling for Barry to close it. Just as the bar closed, Jasmine was pressed against them, large clawed arms blocking her, a larger still head pressing against her back.

Turning, slowly, as Owen stood up and reached for her, yelling her name, Jasmine faced Blue, stunned to silence when the raptor didn't make any move to attack her, and instead brought it's head down, sniffing at her neck for a moment, his pupils dilating almost completely.

Blue tilted his head down and pressed it gently against her chest, emitting an almost  _purr._

"Owen," Jasmine whispered, " what does that sound mean?"

It was a few seconds before he muttered his reply, "... I have no idea."


End file.
